This project investigates resistance to change, an important aspect of social influence generally and psychotherapy specifically. It addresses two limitations of McGuire's seminal research on inoculation theory: (1) it tests the generalizability of his results by employing both cultural truism and controversial topics; and (2) it verifies the role of his proposed mechanism of resistance (enhancement of the audience's motivation and ability to develop mental counterarguments to attacing messages. Study 1 uses a two (cultural truism v. controversial topic) by two (refutative v. supportive defense) by three (high, medium, and low involvement audience) design to test four hypotheses. Refutative defenses produce more resistance (H1) and more favorable cognitive responses (H2) than supportive defenses on cultural truism topics. On controversial topics, refutative defenses produce more resistance (H3) and more favorable cognitive responses (H4) than supportive ones for audiences of medium involvement. Study 2 uses a four (high threat, low threat, forewarning, and reassurance) by three (high, medium, and low involvement audience) design, using only controversial topics and supportive defenses (most susceptible to motivational pretreatments). It tests four hypotheses. There is no difference in the amount of favorable cognitive response (H1) or resistance (H2) created in high and low involvement audiences. For moderately involved audiences, each high motivation pretreatment (high threat, forewarning) create more favorable cognitive responses (H3) and resistance (H4) than either low motivation pretreatment (low threat, reassurance). Subjects will hear a defensive message, complete dependent measures (cognitive responses, manipulation checks, attitudes), hear an attacking message, and complete a similar set of dependent measures. ANOVA will test for significant main effects and interactions, and the Duncan Multiple Range test will be used for post hoc analysis.